RIU Hotels
, Mexico]] RIU Hotels & Resorts is a hotel chain founded by the Riu family as a small holiday firm in 1953 . The RIU Hotels & Resorts chain is still owned by the Riu family's third generation . RIU Hotels & Resorts offer all-inclusive board basis. RIU Hotels & Resorts has more than 100 hotels in 19 countries with 23,400 employees across the chain. RIU Hotels & Resorts was ranked the world's 27th ranked chain. Hotels and Resorts Bahamas Paradise Island * Hotel Riu Paradise Island Bulgaria Obzor * Hotel Riu Helios Bay Hi * Hotel Riu Helios Pravets * Hotel Riu Pravets Resort Cape Verde Boa Vista * ClubHotel Riu Karamboa * Hotel Riu Touareg Sal * ClubHotel Riu Funana * ClubHotel Riu Garopa Costa Rica Guanacaste * Hotel Riu Guanacaste Cyprus Paphos * Hotel Riu Cypria Resort (formed by combining the Hotel Riu Cypria Bay and Hotel Riu Cypria Maris) Dominican Republic Punta Cana * Hotel Riu Palace Macau * Hotel Riu Palace Punta Cana * ClubHotel Riu Bambu * Hotel Riu Naiboa Puerto Plata * ClubHotel Riu Merengue * ClubHotel Riu Mambo * ClubHotel Riu Bachata Jamaica Negril * Hotel Riu Palace Tropical Bay * ClubHotel Riu Negril Ocho Rios * ClubHotel Riu Ocho Rios Montego Bay * Hotel Riu Montego Bay Malta Mellieha Bay * Hotel Riu Seabank Mexico Playa del Carmen * Hotel Riu Palace Riviera Maya * Hotel Riu Palace Mexico * ClubHotel Riu Tequila * Hotel Riu Yucatan * Hotel Riu Lupita * Hotel Riu Playacar Cancun * Hotel Riu Palace Las Americas * Hotel Riu Cancun * Hotel Riu Caribe Guadalajara * Hotel Riu Plaza Guadalajara Puerto Vallarta * ClubHotel Riu Jalisco * Hotel Riu Vallarta * Hotel Riu Palace Pacifico Cabo San Lucas * Hotel Riu Palace Cabo San Lucas * Hotel Riu Santa Fe Mazatlán * Hotel Riu Emerald Bay Mazatlán Morocco Agadir * ClubHotel Riu Tikida Dunas * Hotel Riu Tikida Beach Marrakech * ClubHotel Riu Tikida Palmeraie * ClubHotel Riu Tikida Garden Panama Panama City *Hotel Riu Plaza Panama Portugal Olhos D'Agua * ClubHotel Riu Guarana * Hotel Riu Palace Algarve Madeira * Hotel Riu Palace Madeira Spain Andalusia * ClubHotel Riu Chiclana * Hotel Riu Atlantico * Hotel Riu Belplaya * Hotel Riu Ferrara * Hotel Riu Monica * Hotel Riu Nautilus * Hotel Riu Puerto Marina Benalmadena Catalonia * Hotel Riu Olot Balearic Islands * ClubHotel Riu Romantica * ClubHotel Riu Tropicana * Hotel Riu Bonanza Park * Hotel Riu Palace Bonanza Playa * Hotel Riu Bravo * Hotel Riu Concordia * Hotel Riu Festival * Hotel Riu Playa Cala Millor * Hotel Riu Playa Park * Hotel Riu San Francisco * Hotel Riu La Mola Canary Islands * Hotel Riu Olivina Resort * ClubHotel Riu Paraiso Lanzarote Resort * Aparthotel Riu Flamingo * ClubHotel Riu Gran Canaria * ClubHotel Riu Vistamar * ClubHotel Riu Waikiki * Hotel Riu Don Miguel * Hotel Riu Palmeras / Bung Riu Palmitos * Hotel Riu Papayas * Hotel Riu Palace Maspalomas * Hotel Riu Palace Meloneras Resort * Hotel Riu Grand Palace Maspalomas Oasis * Hotel Riu Palace Jandia * ClubHotel Riu Oliva Beach Resort * Hotel Riu Palace Tenerife * Hotel Riu Arecas * ClubHotel Riu Buena Vista * Hotel Riu Garoe * Hotel Riu Palace Tres Islas Tunisia Hammamet * Hotel Riu Palace Hammamet Marhaba **Pictures from the Hotel: Outside, Inside, By Night, Bedroom 408 and The Beach. * Hotel Riu Palace Oceana Hammamet * Hotel Riu Park El Kebir * Hotel Riu Marco Polo Island of Djerba * Hotel Riu Palace Royal Garden * ClubHotel Riu Palm Azur Mahdia * Hotel Riu El Mansour Port el Kantaoui * ClubHotel Riu Bellevue Park * Hotel Riu Green Park * Hotel Riu Imperial Marhaba Turkey Belek-Antalya * ClubHotel Riu Kaya * Hotel Riu Kaya Belek United States Florida * Hotel Riu Florida Beach Cuba Varadero * Hotel Riu Varadero Future Hotels * Riu Dolce Vita, Golden Sands, Bulgaria, Summer 2011 * Riu Palace Agadir, Morocco, Winter 2011 * Riu Palace Peninsula, Cancun, Mexico, Summer 2012 No dates available * Palace hotel alongside Riu Emerald Bay, Mazatlan, Mexico * Palace hotel and Clubhotel alongside Riu Guanacaste, Costa Rica * Palace hotel alongside Riu Karamboa, Boa vista, Cape Verde Former Hotels * Riu Turquesa and Riu Las Morlas, Varadero, Cuba * Riu Adeje, Tenerife (now Isabel Family Hotel) * Riu Palace El Palacete, Fuerteventura (now operated by XQ as XQ El Palacete) * Riu Calypso, Fuerteventura (now operated by XQ as XQ Calypso) * Riu Chico, Riu Sofia and Riu Bali, Mallorca (now Pabisa Chico, Pabisa Sofia an Pabisa Bali) * ClubHotel Riu Evrika, Bulgaria (now the Evrika Hotel) * ClubHotel Riu Miramar, Bulgaria (now Club Hotel Miramar) References External links *Official RIU Website Category:Hotel chains ca:Riu Hotels de:RIU Hotels & Resorts es:RIU Hotels fr:RIU Hotels nl:RIU Hotels fi:RIU Hotels sv:RIU Hotels